1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, and more particularly to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having excellent reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic components for use in industrial electronic devices, defects such as warpage, cracks, and the like, may cause lack of functionality therein, and thus, reliability is important. In order to prevent the occurrence of cracks, a technique of forming a portion of an external electrode with a conductive resin layer has been introduced.
However, even in the case in which a portion of the external electrode is formed of the conductive resin layer, a cover layer needs to be thinner, as products tend to have ever-higher capacitances. The thinner cover layer may lead to the possibility of cracks occurring in electronic components when a substrate warps after the mounting of the electronic components on the substrate.
In the area of electronic components for use in industrial electronic devices, in which product reliability is considered important, even in the case in which cracks occur due to substrate warping, it is necessary to prevent cracks from negatively affecting electronic component performance.